Crimson Crown
by MissSexyRain
Summary: A scream awakens the order from their sleep. Later discovered to be allen's. stained with gore.Hi I'm continuing I'm Randomspicuous-san’s Crimson Crown please be gentle!YullenXD
1. Crown:1

**A scream awakens the order from their sleep. Later discovered to be allen's. stained with gore.Hi I'm continuing I'm Randomspicuous-san's Crimson Crown please be gentle!**

**+Hello:waves: This is the first four original author's chapters! This story was her's and me not wanting it to die because I love itXD decided to want to continue it and Randomspicuous-sama said yes!****J**** The fifth chapter will be mind and Will be different because her and my style are complete opposites! So I just hope I don't F it up!hehe**

CHAPTER 1

Allen awoke with an awful headache and a metallic taste in his mouth. As he felt his forehead he noticed he had the sensation of liquid running down his face and neck. After touching his chin with his fingers he immediately glanced at them. Crimson oozed on the digits; blood. Allen quickly rushed into the bathroom to see what was awry. He gasped as he caught the reflection in the mirror, as the blood on his face was seeping through cross shaped marks on the forehead.

Landing with a thud on the floor Komui was instantly alert. He had just heard was the most bloodcurdling scream he had ever heard. Dashing out into the hall he met with other occupants of this strip of rooms,

"What happened!?" he asked, alarmed.

"No one knows, but to me that sounded like Allen." Reever reported (he was Komui's neighbour). Quickly Komui began to race towards Allen's room, as Reever followed. It seems everyone was jolted by the scream, they were worried yet grumpily gossiping to one another. As Komui looked towards Allen's room he was surprised to see Kanda, Lenalee, and Lavi standing next to the door.

"Does any one know what happened?" Komui questioned.

"No, all we heard was Allen's scream so we rushed over here. We tried calling him , but we received no answer." Lavi replied.

"And nobody thought of kicking down his door,"He questioned obviously worrying, "Kanda, knock down the door." Kanda grunted in response and took out Mugen and did as Komui ordered. As everyone entered searching for Allen, Lenalee found him first shrieking very loudly. All the exorcists, as well as Komui and Reever, ran over to her; gasping at the scene they saw before them.Blood was splatterd all over the sink and the floor. Allen was face down on the floor, a puddle surrounding his head, his skin a light shade of grey. Lavi and Komui knelt down next to him nudging him slightly.

"Hey Allen buddy, you okay?" Lavi asked.

"Of course he is not okay! Look at all this blood! And the skin; the only type of people I know with that shade are the Noah's..." Komui suddenly went gravely pale at his last remark. _The skin is turning the same color as the Noah's._Looking at every ones face he saw they were thinking the same thing. Lavi quickly yet gently flipped Allen over and took a look at his forehead. There was the line of crosses going across his forehead in a rather bloody manner


	2. Crown:2

CHAPTER 2

Komui called Bookman to report to Allen's room immediately after sending Kanda and Lavi out to fetch a gurney, medicine, and bandages, so they could safely transport Allen to the infirmary. This was not as easy as it seemed, for Allen was turning into a more Noah-ish shade of gray and the crosses on his forehead were becoming more defined. Everyone in the Order would freak if they knew what was occuring so they decided to keep Allen in his room for the time being. Lavi soon returned from the breif trip with the rolling bunk, several bottles of medicine, and various bandages. 

"Yuu just went to fetch gramps." He stated openly. Several moments later Bookman appeared in the doorway followed by Kanda.

"Took you long enough." Lavi was sitting on a stool in the far corner of the room obviously bored, and worried for Allen. Bookman sauntered over to Allen; who had been placed on the gurney at the nearest convenience, mumbling something along the lines of 'Idiot apprentance.' When he arrived to Allen's bedside he was surprised but began to start using acupuncture, in attempt to awaken Allen from his unconscious state.

After several attempts to arouse the white haired boy everyone eventually left, for his gray eyelids slowly fluttered open revealing the blue hue of his eyes. Allen attempted to arise from his laying postion only to realise he was being restrained by something. Allen tilted his neck upwards to view the horrible thing restraining him.


	3. Crown:3

Chapter 3

In the cafeteria Lavi was nibbling quietly at his ham sandwich, clearly thinking of an article contrasting to the conversation going on between Komui and Reever, Komui was talking and Reever just sitting there nodding every once in a while. Something about the type of ham on the sandwich, which he could not be sure of, not that he cared about the type of animal on the bread in front of him, considering his differential thoughts. He was positive others were dwelling on the incident, but did not wish to. Deciding not to elaborate on the matter any longer he glanced up toward the faces of his comrades. There was Kanda, sitting with the same sour demeanor on his face, as if nothing happened, followed by Komui, still in deep conversation with Reever, who was slumping across from him with a look of pure boredom, oblivious to Komui. Lenalee was seated beside her brother silently eating her food. Gramps was nowhere to be found, not that he went looking, more like browsed quickly around the large room.

As Allen slowly tilted his head upwards he felt a sudden tug at his left shoulder. Feeling uncomfortable with this tugging he laid his head back down easily, on what seemed to be a hard mattress. Deciding not to do that again, Allen established the pain as a bad thing, he decided to rest quietly for a while, awaiting for someone to come into the room. He waited a long amount of time before he heard several voices outside his doorway walking slowly don the hall. Pausing to in listen on the discussion he tilted his ear upward which caused his arm to throb eminently, but it didn't bother him as he hasn't seen or heard anyone for a while now. He strained to hear the talking that was absorbing his curiosity and finally managed to grasp some words.

"To what degree is the boy;" shuffling of paper "Allen's condition? You said it was urgent."

"It is very grave, he seems to be turning into a Noah. Though the reasoning is unknown there is one history book mentioning the change of human to Noah. They will function like humans; but with extra benefits." He immediately recognized this voice as Bookman's. Allen was shocked and scared at this note mainly because the Noah were considered the enemies in this war. He stopped thinking so he could focus more on the conversing people.

"Hmm; go on."

"Also we are very concerned due to Allen owning a parasitic innocence and his curse mark, as we are unsure on how his arm will react, as there is no record of Noah's with innocence feeding off their body and they usually dicard of these rendering them useless and they transfer over to the Noah's."Allen could no longer listen in, as it seems they moved down the hall.

While Allen was up, more or less, he decided to glance at his arm. It was twitching rather profusely; which in return was wearing the restraint thinner every few seconds. His arm must have reacted to this and started twitching more. The restraint was beginning to tear away quicker than ever. Suddenly the band snapped and Allen fell back on the hard bed. Allen's arm glowed green and as quickly as it was there it was gone again. As the berserk limb came crashing down on the poor boy's face a terrifying scream filled the room, just as the claws (a/n: i don't really know what they are) delved into his eye socket and reaped the cursed oculus out of the now gushing and and bloody optic canal.


	4. Crown:4

Chapter 4

The stairwell in the north side of the Black Order headquarters was trampled on quite roughly, for an enclosed time of about 2 minutes. To Lavi it seemed like an eternity. _'Does it never end?'_Lavi was in the lead, and oddly picking up speed as he was racing to Allen's room. Lenalee was not far behind, followed by Komui and the others. Finally the group made it to the floor Allen resides on and rushed down the corridor only to stop at Allen's door. Lavi bolted into the room only to find the maniacal arm demolish what appeared to be an eye. Quickly looking at Allen he could see blood seep out of his closed eye lid.

"Oh no," Komui muttered quietly,"Allen."

Lavi released his innocence hammer to help restrain the untamed arm, but was suprised when the limb returned to its somewhat normal state. As everyone rushed forward quickly, as Bookman had just gotten through the doorway. When he glanced over to where everyone was he saw red streak Allen's snow white hair.

"I will return quickly." And with that he quickly departed leaving Komui and Reever and co. attend to the deteriorating exorcist.

"They have yet to surcease the bleeding." A familiar voice was heard echoing in the room, yet unknown to them it was the enemies who have come to take the newly problematic Noah back to the Millenium Earl.

"Yes, for if they don't stop it he will die, Lero."

"Well i guess we will have to try again later. We have to tell the Earl of this dilemma. Hopefully he will be alright." The group looked around the room for the intruders but stopped after hearing the quiet creak followed by the slam of a door.

"Why are you just standing around?" Bookman exclaimed as he entered the room with supplies. "Idiot apprentice" He murmured.

"Well Lero and Rhode just dropped by here to steal Allen and take him to the Earl, but decided to return back when he was better." Lavi replied angrily as the extra exorcists and scientists backed up extensively to give the two tinkering bookmen lots of room.

"I don't know if he ever will recover from this injury; the bloodloss could be too great."


	5. Crown:5

**Disclaimer: I would so totally torture Earl if I owned him! Then give him a hug….**

**+Well everyone here is my shot at this wonderful gory story that I was given permission to continue! I spent days playing the keyboard as a piano to do this so I hope everyone like it!**

**Akai Yutori**

Allen immediately screamed when he felt Bookman touch his eye. He began to flail around but then Lavi and Kanda held him steadfast. Allen seemed to scream and shout out in all the pain he was feeling thinking it would somehow go away. Bookman winced for a moment. Allen's screams were bone chilling to the ears of everyone there. Bookman slowly opened the lid ignoring Allen's cries and lifted to see the damage. As soon as the air hit the open wound Allen felt a burning sensation through the hole that used to hold his left eye. Even Kanda grimaced at the sight before him. Lenalee had to look away and Komui and Reever stared in awe.

The room wafted with the scent of blood. As Bookman tried to gently disinfect the vacant eye socket Allen screamed alittle louder as he felt the stinging sensation. Kanda was starting to have trouble with Allen's legs.

"Oi-" Another flail from Allen. "Moyashi stop moving!" Kanda yelled finally getting frustrated with said person's antics. Allen didn't hear a word he said. He didn't feel anything really besides the pain. Bookman finally took some pity and hit Allen's sensitive nerve to put him to sleep. Even asleep Allen twitch here and there. After putting a bandage over the eye and patching it up Bookman pulled Komui over to talk to him. The others however were still staring at Allen they couldn't believe that he was a Noah and also an Exorcist. Even Kanda showed some emotion on his stoic face.

"You **do** know what this means Komui?" Bookman stared strait at Komui's eyes.

"Yes I know…but let's give him some time to recover." Komui whispered. He knew what would happen if the Superiors got whiff of this. A Noah in the Head Quarters was a **big **problem.

"But what do we do in the meantime supervisor." Reever said from behind Komui. Komui laughed nervously.

"Team Leader how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long, but what _are _we going to do?" Komui looked at Reever and Bookman and sighed.

" I guess keep him here until we come up with a solution…" The situation did not look good for Allen.

**+Well peeps I tried, what can I say? Hope you guys liked it! And this is short for me but I'll be back longer,ne?**

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	6. Crown:6

**Disclaimer: I would so totally torture Earl if I owned him! Then give him a hug….**

**+ Hello everyone! How has everyone been? THANKYOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I can't believe someone actually agreed with me on the hug thing! Well thanks to the help of a friend, the pairing is lavixallen!:D YAY! Maybe OOC Kanda because well I'm not used to writing him so…..and yeah I'm new also. :whistle: I AM SORRY BUT MY MUSES ARE BEING LAZY RIGHT NOW! So sorry for the short update? :hidesbehindwall: I'M REALLY SORRY! Well here I tried…..**

**TIME**

After everyone went back to their room, Kanda just sat their for a second or maybe an hour before letting the news actually hit him. His mind was just to shocked to process the information earlier and still he suffered the brain damage. A fellow exorcist , no **Allen**, was a Noah. A enemy of what he was. It didn't make any sense. Kanda might not show it at all but he does cared for his comrades. Kanda turned his eyes toward his lotus. A petal slightly went down.

+HouseOfNoah+

Bookman silently watched Lavi from the corner of his eye. Even Bookman was a little shaken up but mostly intrigued about how a Noah and Exorcist can coexist in the same body, let alone Allen was a special case of his own. His past no one knows, his master is The Marian Cross, and not to mention his left eye is cursed by his adopted Father who Allen himself turned into an akuma. All Bookman could do was watch, he couldn't help Lavi anymore with this. _He doesn't get it at all. All Bookman should ever do is stand by._

+HouseOfNoah+

Lenalee was rocking back and forth on her twin size bed. Her eyes letting out a ocean of tears.

"Allen…." Lenalee whispered to herself. It felt like her heart was breaking in two. One side was screaming his is a traitor, that he was an enemy now because he was a Noah. The other side still loved the sweet person Allen was and didn't care. Lenalee didn't know what to think. She was torn between duty and friend and it hurt more painful anything a akuma could do.

"Oni-chan……what am I to believe?"

+HouseOfNoah+

Komui sat at his desk contemplating. He didn't know what to do in this situation. His problem now was unheard of. A knock came to the door interrupting his musings.

"Yes, come in." He called.

"Supervisor….." Reever started. He really hadn't wanted to bring bad news.

"What is it team leader?"

"The Higher ups are…."Reever gulped. "sending the Inspector."

Komui visibly paled.

**+Well, hehe, how did I do? 8D Was it awful? **

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	7. Crown:7

**Disclaimer: I would so totally torture Earl if I owned him! Then give him a hug….**

**OH YEAH FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THIS IS YAOI! YOU'D BE SURPRISED…..**

**+Well I didn't do as bad as I thought! 8D Though I have a problem with where this is going….This chapter is about Allen XD so Here is my attempt at trying to write. I'M VERY VERY SORRY BUT I CAN'T WRITE LAVEXALLEN! I tried and well it wasn't a pretty sight….**

**The Lament of Allen Walker**

Allen's sleep was dreamless and not helpful at all. He was forced to rest during pain and that was what his dreams were filled with. Little Allen was back in the realm with the moon shining more brightly than usual. What was he doing here again? _That's right, to escape the dark I came from……_

When Allen first awoke in his mind, it was pitch black. He had been lying on the floor and when he first tried to open his gray irises his whole body wracked with agony. Then he heard the song. The song that he somehow knew but it was really the 14th's melody singing inside him. When he finally opened them he was back here, in this cold but mysterious place. He didn't know where that was but he didn't want to go and find out again either. He walked toward the dark pool in front of him. He could fully see the 14th behind him. His image was more clear lately and he guessed this was why.

"I've become a Noah." Allen surprised himself as he heard how young his voice sounded. The 14th was a young man in his twenties with long blond hair tied back by a black ribbon. He was built, not the husky way his shadow depicted. The same sliver eyes stared back at him as Allen examined the reflection.

"_Allen." _The 14th spoke. Allen didn't jump in surprise this time. He had heard the other's voice before

"You're the 14th?" Allen asked. He didn't know the relation between him and Mana but he knew the 14th wasn't a bad person.

"_Allen, you need to get away from here!" _The 14th pleaded. _"You're not safe anymore!" _All Allen did was stare. Looking for likes in the storm colored pools. The other, for trust.

After awhile Allen whispered. "Why?" He was disparately trying not to cry. He had come to terms that he wasn't normal. For one, he turned his father into a demon, he was trained to be an exorcist from childhood and then he had something living inside of him which is the 14th. Even though all these things happened it didn't make becoming a **full **Noah any easier. He also noticed that the 14th's voice wasn't deep sounding anymore.

"Who are you really?" Allen asked.

"_Someone who cares about you." _The Noah whispered back. His image faded. With that Allen came back to the real world.

++++HouseOfNoah++++

Allen groaned it hurt to open his eye. His head was still throbbing and everything in the room looked white. He noticed a shadow by his bed. There features distorted.

"Who…?" Allen called out. It was even painfully too speak and think.

"Don't worry Allen. I'll get you out here." Allen's one eye widen as heard the voice of Kanda.

++++HouseOfNoah++++

Komui awoke with a start as his office door was practically busted down. He fixed his glasses to see who it was. As the papers slowly floated to the ground he finally saw who it was and got up to greet him. With a forced smile he said good evening to Malcom C. Levrier and his lackey Howard Link.

**+Well I know it's not long and I tried but hey! I was in emotional turmoil for awhile and had writer's block…. So to be continued:P**

**+GoddessOfWrath+**


	8. Crown:8

**Disclaimer: I would so totally torture Earl if I owned him! Then give him a hug….**

**OH YEAH FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THIS IS YAOI! YOU'D BE SURPRISED…..**

**+I'm back in action!^^ Err here goes ch.8 and tell me how it went! This chapter's theme song is "Kirameku namida wa hoshii ni" by Sachi Tainaka. Other songs too and again The 14th's lullaby which I know the name of now, "Kiss the hand you hold" by Sanae Kobayashi. Also if you seen the latest chapter to D. Gray man, I think it confirms the fans suspicions of Allen being a Noah.....And YullenXD**

**Torturous Escape**

The Earl sat on his chair while looking over a list when Rhode came in. " Ah, hello my dear! What news do you bring of your new brother?" Rhode smiled happily and floated over to the Earl. She smiled once more before it became a deep frown.

"I'm sorry Earl-sama, but it doesn't look good for Allen," Rhode said worriedly. She didn't want Allen to die; he was in really bad shape when she looked in on him. "Earl! We should go get him now while he's still alive!" The Earl gave a scowl, what were those exorcists going to do to his new child?

"We will Rhode, but we must focus on preparations for the egg." The Millennium Earl replied. Rhode pouted at this and nodded.

"Yes, Earl-sama."

++++HouseOfNoah++++

"Kanda?" Allen warily called out. He thought he heard the voice wrong. He coughed harshly when his bindings were taken off, and he was lifted off the bed. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Be quiet Moyashi. You want them to hear us?" Kanda hissed. Allen noticed, when he glanced out the window, that it was night.

"Wha.....?" Allen shushed up when he heard footsteps down the hall.

"Damn!" Kanda cursed as he looked for a exit. "Looks like we can only go through the window."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Allen screamed as Kanda descended from the tall Catholic window in the hospital wing. Broken glass and wind whipped against them, messing up Kanda's long hair and Allen's silvery locks. They landed with a hard thump. Kanda winced in pain as he felt something almost pop in his ankle. He quickly started running when he heard voices shout. Allen noticed how Kanda was limping as he ran.

"Put me down Ba-Kanda! I can run myself!" Allen started to struggle. "Why are you helping me anyway? Don't you hate Noah?!"

"**Shut up!**" Kanda hissed as he jumped off the high cliff where the Black Order was located. "Just be grateful I'm helping you." Kanda gritted his teeth as his swollen foot started to bother him and slow their escape. Luckily, he landed on one of the smaller cliffs before the final stretch of land.

"We could have died! I'm telling you, **put me down**." He couldn't understand why Kanda would want to help him. They reached the woods, and the trees and night covered them.

"Because Allen, you're going to die if you stay here."

Allen couldn't respond. He was too shocked by the use of his name by **the **Yuu Kanda, and the fact he said it so soft he had barely caught it.

++++HouseOfNoah++++

Earlier After Allen Passed Out.....

Kanda was taking a walk. He was too restless to sleep, and definitely did not have the peace of mind to do it. He was thinking about Allen, about everything that was happening. Why did he care so much that the young exorcist was a Noah now? Shouldn't he be angry? No, he wasn't. In fact, he was lost. Not knowing where he wandered, he somehow ended up on the West side of the tower near the science department. Surprisingly, all the lights were off except for one, Komui's office. He skirted through the massive amount of books and papers toward the light. Kanda pulled the door open some more only to see a lone file on Komui's desk.

"Holy shit," Kanda said to no one. That was a sight he never expected to see. Only one folder on the usually junk filled desk with everything on the floor except for the coffee cup Lenalee had bought him. He walked into the lit area, the chandelier's light showing that he was wearing only a black tank top and a pair of navy boxer shorts. His lengthy raven hair fell far over his shoulders as he picked up the blue folder. His eyes widened as he read the contents.

_Name: Allen Walker_

_Age: 15_

_Date of Birth: Unknown_

_Place of Origin: Unknown_

_**Entry#16**_

_It is now certain that the science department was right when they received the warning from Hevlaska with the prophecy, "Destroyer of Time." Allen Walker was implanted with the memories of the 14__th__. This information was gathered and confirmed by General Cross. Hevlaska states that the Innocence is still in affect, so there is no worry of transformation. General Cross says there are a few steps left before Allen Walker becomes a Noah. There is a special serum not yet tested, that has resulted from our experiments with DNA we collected, that is suppose to prevent transformation, but we do not know if it will work or whether or not it will have horrible side effects. We have orders to immediately inform Central._

The file then went into great detail about Allen and his Innocence. Kanda quit right there, so Komui knew before any of them... He knew that Allen might turn into a Noah--- **would **turn into a Noah. What was the serum the report talked about?

"A cure for being a Noah? Tch." Kanda scoffed. There was no way they had something like that... did they? He put the file back in place and went out to look. Where would they hide something like that?

"...In the Medical Supplies." He sneaked up the hall toward the medicinal cabinets. No one was in sight, and Kanda breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have a run in with the Head Nurse. He went toward the back metal cabinet and turned the dial. The cabinet swung open, and he reached into the very back where there sat a suspicious box. That night the Asian beauty found a small blue tube.

++++HouseOfNoah++++

It didn't matter how hard he had to run or how much he got hurt, he had to get Allen out of there. Allen, on the other hand, felt a sense of dread as they got further _**away**_from the Black Order...


	9. Crown:9

**Disclaimer: I would so totally torture Earl if I owned him! Then give him a hug….****OH YEAH FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THIS IS YAOI! YOU'D BE SURPRISED…..**

**+First off thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites^^ The playlist is at the bottom. Please continue to read and review! Sorry for the shortness! I cleaned up my grammar.**

**Broken Heel**

Leverrier slammed his hands on Komui's desk. They had heard the commotion out in the halls and Komui had held them back to see for himself what was going on. He and Link had tried to pry information on Walker earlier when they first came. Somehow that damn scientist manged to avoid all the questions concerning him. The only answer he did was about their little experiment. Apparently the Section Cheif had did his job on the serum and all that had to do was test. Which was exactly what he was going to do, on Walker.

"What the hell is going on Komui?" Leverrier and Link had been awakened by the event and saw exorcists heading to the upper floors. He wanted answers and now damn it!

"Calm down Inspector. There was some trouble in the Medical Bay. That was all." Komui put on his fake smile and grinned as wide as he could. Link glared from behind the Inspector. _Komui is hidding something._

"If it was just a problem then any of the nurses could of taken care of it. Why were exorcist going up stairs?" Leverrier's eyes narrowed. He didn't trust Komui,ever. Komui then got a serious. His eyes gleamed from the light of the chandelier.

"**I said**, it was nothing **Inspector**." Komui spoke politely making sure to put emphasis on Leverrier's title. Leverrier glared. He was waiting for a chance to get Komui fired from the black order.

++++HouseOfNoah++++

"Kanda!" Allen finally had enough. He **will** be put down. Kanda ignored him again. The voices had faded but his intuition told him to keep running. They were in the woods now somewhere in England. Kanda leaped over a huge tree root. His ankle throbing while in the air. Allen was going to protest again when he heard a snap once they landed.

Kanda doubled over in pain as felt his ankle fully break. With Allen's body weight and the pain together made Kanda drop his load and it ended both he and Allen on the ground. Allen hissed when his rear smacked the earth hard but quickly forgot as he heard Kanda half yell as he held his leg. The asian beauty pulled his right up and looked down at his foot. The normal black boots were tinted with just a hint of dark red. Kanda cursed in japanese as felt another spike of agony.

"Shit." Kanda breathed. It really did hurt but he could handle it. Allen decided to see if he was okay. He pulled his useless innocence arm with the normal working one. He crawled on his knees to the other exorcist. Or should he say ex-exorcist? They were runaways and traitors now aren't they?

Kanda looked up as he saw his Moyashi come near him. "Is it okay?" Though by what Allen saw it wasn't. Kanda just winced. He couldn't run that well now nor carry Allen.

"It's fine. What we need to do is find somewhere to hide." Kanda sighed. Where were they going to go?

Allen's face brightened as he got a idea. "We could find my master!" He started to cry. Kanda had wacked him in the head. He pulled his hand back to cradle his ankle.

"Cross?! That bastard? You don't even know where he is?!" Kanda snarled. "Not to mention he's physco! We might as well stay in the woods!" A howl off in the distance seem to agree with him. Allen unconciously scooted closer to Kanda as both boys looked around them.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Allen pouted. He was starting to get hungry. Before Kanda answered a hiccup came out.

He started again. "We-hic-could go-hic-to bookman's-hic-place." Allen thought about it.

"But do you know where it is? I thought he lived with the order anyway?" Allen and Kanda heard another howl except closer this time.

"You-hic-can't possibly-hic-think-they keep everything-hic-there?" Kanda saw the blank look and knew it to be true. "Let's-hic-just go somewhere." Kanda slowly got up lifting his right ankle in the air. He leaned against the tree who's root had tripped him.

"Damn-hic-tree." Kanda glared at it. Allen was going to laugh and tell him how stupid he was to talk to a tree when they heard a little girl's voice.

"Allen!!!!" Rhode called sweetly. "Time to go home."

* * *

**Playlist:**

**Kanate he by ANZA**

**2 in the Morning by New Kids On The Block**

**Lost Boys by The 69 Eyes**

**Las Song by Gackt**

**Paper Moon by Tommy Heavenly6**


	10. The Last Crown: Revenge

**Disclaimer: I would so totally torture Earl if I owned him! Then give him a hug….OH YEAH FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THIS IS YAOI! YOU'D BE SURPRISED…..**

**+Thankyou for the lovely reviews. I know I need to watch my grammar but.....hey I try. I was thinking this was the last chapter and you guys can ask for a sequel if you want. Now enjoy this because the playlist for this is creepy and not something you want to hear about.**

**Revenge**

Allen and Kanda froze. Allen turned his head with a nervous smile. "Why hello Rhode. Why are you here?" Allen was step away from running but he couldn't leave Kanda like that.

"What a -hic- unpleasant disaster." Kanda scowled.

Rhode only smiled a coy smile. She was wearing a different dress than what Allen had seen and her hair was flat on her head curling at the shoulder. She had on a strapless black corset dress that hugged her skinny hips. The ends of the dress longer than usually were made of black lace and stopped just below her knees. She had on simple black heels and her hands were covered in black lace gloves. She even had some black eyeshadow on.

Her calm golden gaze turn to Kanda. "Only to you mister grumpy samurai." She turned to Allen. "It's time to go home brother."

Allen looked at her like she was crazy. He was more freaked out than anything. "I'm not your brother." Allen jumped suddenly as Rhode was in front of him.

"You are a Noah are you not?" She asked with her girly voice but with a threat underneath. "Then you are my brother. And **I will take you home**." Kanda made a move push off the tree but a candle at his neck stopped him. The sharp point was directly pointing at his jugular. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." She looked at Kanda know.

Allen not wanting to put Kanda in danger said, "Wait! I'll go with you as long as you let him go." If he looked at all the facts, he was a Noah even if he didn't want to admit that out loud. Rhode's golden eyes turned toward Allen.

"Okay," Rhode smiled brightly. "Only because he saved you before I did." She turned her smile to Kanda. "Be lucky my brother likes you." Kanda's scowl deepened.

"You honestly think I will leave you with this psycho moyashi?" Kanda looked at Allen not at all concerned for the sharp object that could kill him any moment. The anger burning through his veins and temporally clearing him of hiccups. "**Really? **After all the shit I went through?" All Allen could do was be silent. How could _** Kanda **_care this much about him? Or what happens to him for that matter?

_But why? _The idea couldn't wrap around Allen's mind. _**BUT WHY? **_The unspoken question was swimming through the air and made the tension even more thick.

"Well big brother, I think the answer is obvious." Rhode said as she looked out the corner of her eye at him. The golden irises shined with knowledge. "Just think really hard about it."Kanda glared at her form and the murdering intent was there loud and clear. Rhode walked towards Allen. The fog in the dark forest making everything seem surreal and strait out the horror book it was. The mist curled around her legs and round them.

Rhode tiptoed cupped Allen's chin. "He likes you. He might even love you Allen." Allen's eyes showed confusion and maybe alittle curiousness. Kanda's frown deepened and the bags underneath his eyes made his face look hollow. All color had went from his already pale slide her hand away and came towards Kanda. She reached down into his front pocket. All Kanda could do was watch with disgust and fear as she pulled the vile from him and took it in her hands. She slowly turned around gaging Allen's expression as he looked on in confusion.

"Do you see this vile?" Her voice was gentle now. She held it up better. Allen nodded. "He was going to give you the serum the Order developed to help stop you from being a Noah. Now tell me do you get it know?"

Allen's blue eyes widened and he gasped. Kanda looked away. Then Rhode waved her hand a black door appeared beside them.

"Come with me please. The both of you."

++++HouseOfNoah++++

_13 months later...._

"**ALLEN!**" Lenalee shouted as she ran after them. There had been a big attack of Akuma when they arrived to Japan. The Order got wind of the plans for the Egg but luckily once Allen had gone Cross came out. Head told the Pope ahead of time and his Holiness gave out orders. After all these months worrying,waiting,praying Allen and Kanda was a few feet away from her grasp. The look in Allen's eyes told her he did not want to hurt her and fear played across his face. Kanda had a sad look on his face and was more open than he used to be. When he had attacked their landing party he did not hit Lavi nor her. He called out her _name_.

_Lenalee._

It was barely a whisper and a broken one at that. She knew they couldn't have betrayed them. Not ever. Now she just wanted one more chance too look into the eyes of her brothers and friends. The Chinese girl stretched her legs.

"**KANDA**!" She reached a desperate hand as he jumped over a the building they were running on. She reached the edge and found he was gone.

++++HouseOfNoah++++

Bookman looked at the letter in his hand. Tears went down his face as he read. _I told you Lavi , that you should of just stood by and watch._

++++HouseOfNoah++++

_Weeks went by , then months and then a year...._

Somehow Komui managed for Leverrier to get a trial. He framed him and Link for fraternizing. _Serves that bastard right. Let some gay rumors spread about him, it's the most damage to pride that I can come up with. _During the past year the Order had a increase of Akuma and Exorcists. Leverrier and Link kept trying to get him fired or do something to get him fired for a whole year since Allen and Kanda left. Everything from fighting authority to almost accidentally murdering one of the Cardinals. Its been hell to the lowest pit. He slow watched his sister go on more missions at the beginning and each one she returned more hopeless. He saw the light fade from her eyes and she became only a shell of who she was. Now she was crying somewhere in her room. _**Dammit Allen and Kanda. **_Not only her,the whole headquaters, his family did the same. His only family had became sadden by the news and angry at their Superiors. The fact that some had seen those two on the last mission made the pain unbearable. Some had to be stopped personally by him before they mutinied. The sigh behind him brought him out of his reverence on the horror.

"So you really want to do this, Lavi?" Komui didn't looke behind him nor face the person he considered his kid brother. He thought all of them were. _Allen and Kanda when I find you I'll kill you for all the shit you made me go through....._First he'll give them a hug and **then** kill them for making Lenalee like this. For making him like this, and bitter. He knows her pain very well, just not the force of it. _I can only imagine what she's going through._

"Yes. And I'm sorry Komui, I..." Lavi couldn't finish. His soft voice was already cracking. But he couldn't stay here any longer. "I want revenge and....." His heart aching. Heartless? He was not. He told Bookman that now. He wasn't afraid to admit it anymore but it also hurt him to know he hurt Bookman. What hurt more was what Kanda had whispered in his ear as he knocked him out. His eyes stung at the memory.

_Don't come for us Lavi._

"Did you tell Bookman?" Komui ran a hand over his face. He was so very, very tired of it all.

"No face to face but I did." Lavi chuckled sadly. "I can only guess what Lenalee will do." Komui could to but he did not voice it out loud. He could feel some of his tears welling.

"Well, I officially declare Lavi Bookman a missing exorcist." Komui voice cracked. How many more was he going to lose?

"Thankyou." Komui only turned when he felt the breeze from the window.

"Dammit Lavi, how could you?" Komui squeezed his eyes shut.

**~*~**

**Playlist:**

**Harm by Asriel**

**Froze by Chris Brown**

**Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Dark Waltz by Haley Westenra**

**Face In The Rain by Adam Hurst**

**Runaway by Ludacris ft. May J. Blige**

**So Sick by Ne-yo**

**~*~**


	11. AN

**GoddessOfWrath: Vote on my page and tell me if you guys want a sequel!**


End file.
